yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Juri
Juri (樹里) is the referee of the Dark Tournament after Koto was forced to switch to commentary. Juri is voiced by Katsuyo Endou in the Japanese version and Jamie Marchi in the English dub. Appearance She's an unknown type of sea creature demon, given the webbed tail and ears as well as the fin-tipped tail. Juri has mint-green hair, like Yukina. Her skin is tan and she wears blue lipstick and eyeshadow. She wears a tight black bodysuit with a hole in the front and back which exposes her belly, navel, and back, a small pink top, a matching pink skirt, red arm and leg warmers, a small purple bowtie, and a pink bandana. Juri is apparently something of an idol of the Human and Demon Worlds. Personality Juri doesn't seem to be as sadistic as Koto, but she seems much more cowardly as she is seen constantly fleeing away from the fight when she gets scared, claiming she is not paid well enough or curled in a fetal position wondering where her "mamma" is. Despite this, she is still somewhat professional, as she noticed that, during the fight between Kurama and Karasu, Kurama had fallen and began to count. Due to this, even though Kurama did kill Karasu, he lost the match, as he had been down for just over ten seconds. History She was raised on a farm and raised apples, and later worked as a waitress in a cocktail bar before leaving her old life to become a ring announcer, likely for fame, though she regrets this once she sees the true brutal nature of the tournament. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga During Ura Urashima and Kurama's match, Ura tricked Kurama and used the Idunn box, which could turn Kurama into his younger and weaker self and covered the entire ring with its purple fog. Unfortunately for him, Kurama ended up transforming into Yoko and instead, it was Juri who became about ten. Towards the end of the Dark Tournament, as the stadium was collapsing due to Sakyo's detonation, Juri pulls Koto out of the way of the falling debris after which she wails that she doesn't want to die as a virgin (in the original Japanese, she doesn't want to die before getting married), despite her popularity in the cocktail lounge (according to Koto). The two then run to escape before the stadium fully collapses with Koto calling out, "Let's find you a man!" Three Kings Saga Later, in the Demon World Tournament, Koto implies that she got "what she wanted" which implies that she is no longer a virgin. There is an extra scene showing Juri watching the Tournament with a demon with a moustache. She's apparently working as a waitress. Epilogue In the manga epilogue, she's seen with Ruka and Koto as part of a trio of cult favorites. In a Human World television interview, she admits to having a crush on Suzuki. She is also seen in a magazine along with Koto and Ruka, revealing they have become idols in the anime as well. Relationships [[Koto|'Koto':]] Koto and Juri seem to be friends based on Koto's seemingly personal commentary during the Dark Tournament. Koto mentions that she found Juri in a cocktail bar; implying that she played a role in Juri working at the Dark Tournament. Suzuki: In an interview, Juri admits to having a crush on Suzuki due to his goofy personality. Trivia *Juri and Yukina have similar hair colors. *The first episode in which Juri appears is Episode 44: Yusuke's Final Test. She is the new referee on the new stadium. Juri comments she is new to this job. *Juri wears a swimsuit, as revealed in Eizou Hakusho: Episode 3, and her, Koto's, and Ruka's cameo epilogue in the manga. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Lower Level D-Class Demons Category:Lower D-Class Demons Category:D-Class Category:Yusuke's Allies